Leo's Special Friend Sneek Peek
by Aster Sapphire
Summary: As the title says, this is a sneek peek of the seqel to one of my other stories, Leo's Special friend. So take a look at it, and tell me what you think. Please, review!


**(A/N): Okay, so I lied, I know I promised this last night but I got distracted. But it's now! That's all that matters right? Anyways, this a little sneak peek of the what of what I have in mind for the beginning of the sequel to Leo's Special Friend. Like I said it place 15 years after the ending. Let me know you whether or not you like where I'm going with it. ;-)**

* * *

April O'Neil pasted back and forth around her office. Something was _definitely _up with her boss. She had been working with Baxter Stockman for about a year now and he's never acted like this. Snooping around the building, always making secret phone calls, trying to get her to leave early. She sighed and sat down in her office chair. Ever since he started building mousers he's been acting strange. It added to her suspicion that he was talking to someone earlier. She hadn't meant to snoop, but she couldn't help herself after hearing him in his office saying, "The plan with the mousers is going perfectly."

April shrugged off her lab coat and tossed it aside. She continued to pace around her office until finally, she could no longer stand it. She _had _to know what he was hiding. Grabbed her access card and stormed out of her office.

The hall way was empty except for the occasional mouser sitting around. She wrinkled her nose in disgust at it. While it was a brilliant invention it was also a vile one. She had been quite fond of mice and what not ever since…April pushed the thought from her head. _Why do I still think about them? It's been 15 years and I _still _think about them_. She snorted at herself as she made her way down the hall and towards Baxter Stockman's office. She was about to enter when she heard footsteps approaching her. Thinking quickly, she dove into a nearby supply closet and closed the door enough to conceal her, but left it open just enough so she could see the hallway.

April watched from the crack as her boss walked by, followed by an extremely large man. He had blonde hair that was styled in a braid and wore all black clothing. He had a purple dragon tattoo on his right arm.

"You better not be wasting my time here, Stockman either you have the freaks or you don't." The blonde man said. His was deep, and he spoke in a bitter tone.

"Quite, you overgrown gorilla! I don't want my lab assistant to get anymore suspicious then she already is." Baxter said. She expected him to walk into his office but instead he walked right past it and continued to go down the hall. April furrowed her brow. Well _that _didn't make any sense. There were no other rooms down there, it was a dead end.

"What do you mean more curious then already is?" The blonde man asked stopping in his tracks. He grabbed Stockman's lab coat and turned him around so they were face to face.

"It's nothing, April's just a little curious is all."

"Well why won't you fire her? You _know _this can't get out. Better yet, let _me _handle it." The blonde said cracking his knuckles.

"It's not that serious. Besides, she's best assistant I've ever had. Smart, flattering, obedient and um…not to mention pretty easy on the eyes." Baxter said with a grin.

"And they say _I'm _the sick one. Just hurry up and open the door. I need to make sure you really caught these guys. They've been taking out Foot Ninjas and Dragons all over the place." The blonde man said.

Purple Dragons in New York. She was all too familiar with. They most notorious gang in all of New York, after all. She's had to deal with them on several occasions. But Foot Ninjas? In New York City? From what she learned during her time Japan they were only in that country, given that they existed at all. What the hell were they talking about? She pushed the thought aside and continued to watch as they came closer to the end of the hall. When they did, Baxter stepped on one of the floor tiles and a keypad emerged from the wall. April watched in confusion as he entered a code and the wall, or what _should've _been a wall, slide open to reveal a dark stair case. She covered her mouth to hold back a gasp as the two men walked down the staircase and the wall closed behind them and the keypad disappeared. Once they gone April released her gasp.

Why was there a secret passageway at the end of the hall? Who was the juice head? What did Stockman have to with the Foot Clan and Purple Dragons? Who was down there? After April pondered all of these questions for a few minutes, there was a hissing sound and the door opened again. The two men emerged from the stairwell and the blonde man has blood on his fist. They walked down the hall laughing and the blonde man said, "Freak didn't see it coming. That'll teach him to run that smart mouth of his."

"Yeah, he's a tough one." Baxter said as he and the blonde man rounded the corner, their conversation fading as they walked away. When she couldn't hear them April shot out of the closet and closed it behind her. She rushed down to the end of the hallway and stepped on the same floor tile Baxter did. The keypad came out but she didn't worry. She knew Baxter's technology like the back of her hand. She tampered around with the keypad a little before the door finally opened. She stepped through the door way and second she did it closed behind her, leaving her alone in the dark, stairway.

April carefully made her way down the stairs until she reached the bottom. At first she saw nothing, but then a dim light on the far left side of the room caught her eye. She began to make her way over to it, the heels of her boots making clicking noises, on the concrete floor.

At the sound of her footsteps coming into the light, one of them instantly turned her way. He was wearing a blue bandanna. He had green skin, and a shell. He was held in place on a wall by metal cuffs that constrained his wrist and ankles, just as the other three. He had chocolate brown eyes that widened when they met her emerald ones. After a few moments of holding each other gaze. They finally spoke.

"….Leo…."

"…..April….."

**(A/N): Well this is as good a time as any to end a sneak peek. SO who wants to know what happens next? If you do, review about it! Regardless of how you feel about this, give me your honest (but respectful) opinion in a review, or PM. Whatever you prefer. ;-)**


End file.
